


Before Kong Skull Island!

by Sandboy28



Category: Kong Skull Island, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: British SAS, Handsome, Paddling, Sore bottom, Tears, Tom Hiddleston Character - Freeform, Young, Young James Conrad, non parental disciplinary spanking, stolen plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Captain James Conrad was only 19 when he joined the British Special Air Services. When he steals an aeroplane to perform an act of heroism, he finds the punishment both painful and humiliating! Young James gets a medal for heroism and very sore, bottom!





	Before Kong Skull Island!

“Who Dares Wins.” That was the motto of British Special Air Services. That motto embodied the life philosophy of nineteen year old Corporal James Alexander Conrad. The second generation Royal Army soldier waited for a decade to qualify for this particular honour. His father, Robert Alexander Conrad, had been shot down over Hamburg in 1945. He had thrown his cigarette lighter from the train as he shipped out and his mother had caught it. Four year old James had never seen his father again but he had spent his young life trying to live up to his legend. She had married again, a decent, hard working man who did his best to raise James well. He was strict but fair, giving the boy a healthy share of spankings as he grew up, but never cruel or violent. They were always administered with love. James grew up a happy, well adjusted young man.   
Now the thin yet athletic teen stood bursting with pride as he was inducted into the honourable ranks of the SAS. He had worked ridiculously hard to get here. He had the distinction of being the youngest recruit in the history of the service to not only earn the rank of corporal, but to be accepted into this exclusive service. The officers in charge had to adapt to accommodate for his youth, giving him a stern lecture before he was inducted. He was warned that any behavioural infractions would be met with punishment appropriate to his age. While in the regular Army he had seen other young recruits disciplined with a cane or slipper to their bottoms and he himself had been slippered early on. His bottom had smarted for days after that punishment. It was a sharp reminder of his youth that he carried with him constantly.  
It wasn’t long before the constant ragging and harassment by the others in the unit began to wear him down. He was the subject of every joke related to his youth they could come up with. His bunk was festooned with comic books and top trump cards. He was told by older officers to go to bed and eat his vegetables. His mug of tea was replaced with a cup of milk and he was constantly threatened with spankings. Not a day went by when he wasn’t made the butt of jokes. Eventually he became toughened enough emotionally to withstand it. He even fired back at some of the older ones, calling them ‘grandpa’ and ‘Methuselah.’ On weekends, he was unable to join his unit for pints at the pub because he was underage. He was forced to find other things to amuse him. The young officer used the time to hone his fighting skills and study strategy. As a result he became a force to be reckoned with.   
The Jebel Akhdar rebellion found a lot of SAS deployed to Oman. James had begged his superior officers to allow him to fight with his unit. He was proud beyond measure to fly into the thick of hostilities with the rest of his unit. During combat, he defied orders to stay in ranks and absconded with a plane, performing a one man surgical strike, saving five lives and wiping out a particularly stubborn nest of enemy combatants. His unit commander was waiting for him when he landed. He was brought before a roomful of senior officers and scolded roundly. While they did have to admit he was up for a medal of heroism, he had disobeyed orders and was told he would face punishment.   
“Well, Corporal Conrad. You are at once a very brave and very impetuous young man.” The General said. James stood at attention, his back ramrod straight, his eyes unblinking as he was scolded. “You will of course be punished for stealing the aeroplane and disobeying orders.”   
“Yes sir, I understand.” The teen said, trying not to look as nervous as he was.   
“The fact that you are still a boy morally constrains me from putting you in the brig.” The man paused for a few seconds, seeming to think about his options. “Clear the room.” He said, chasing the other officers out. “You stay here, young man.” He said. James had the oddly familiar feeling of being in the headmaster’s office awaiting a caning. When the room was clear of the others, the man stood and drew the blinds and locked the door to his office. He searched a cabinet until he found what he was looking for. James watched his movements nervously but said nothing.   
After a moment of fiddling about, the General pressed the intercom button and told his secretary to hold his calls and that he did not want to be disturbed no matter what. Finally, he came around to James with a rather vicious looking riding crop in his hand. James’ breathing became quick and shallow at the sight of the thing. His clear blue eyes became huge. This man meant to whip him with that scary object!   
“Sir…I…” James began.   
“Yes, yes. You’re quite right. This is too harsh.” He put the crop in his desk drawer and walked around to face the nervous teen. “I have a grandson your age you know.” He said, sounding much less angry. “I couldn’t take that crop to your little backside. Besides, you are something of a hero. Perhaps something a bit less scary.” He walked back around to his desk and retrieved a small paddle from a drawer. “I had this made for you when they admitted you to the service.” James spied the object and swallowed hard. He walked right up to him and held the paddle against his bottom, sizing it up. “Yes. I think that should do nicely.”   
The man grasped James’ arm and propped his foot on an ammo box, draping the young soldier across his knee. This was utterly humiliating and James prayed that no one would see him, turned over the man’s knee like a naughty school boy, getting his bottom paddled! He lay still and obedient as the man hauled off and began paddling his bottom crisply. The paddle stung his bottom like angry bees and he yelped despite himself. The General spanked him soundly, cracking the paddle down, mostly on his tender sit spots!  
About ten swats in, he began to sniffle and then to cry as he was spanked.   
It wasn’t the pain of the punishment as much as the humiliation of being spanked like a child. He thought he would never be able to look the man in his face again! He lay as still as he could and took the punishment as best he could. When it ended the officer stood him up and handed him a hanky.   
“There now, young Conrad. Your punishment is concluded and you are forgiven your little indiscretion.”   
“Thank you sir.” He replied, sniffling.   
“Alright. There’s a good boy.” He patted James on the back and smiled down at him.   
“Sir?” The young officer began.  
“Yes son.”   
“This won’t be on my record, will it?” James looked at the man pleadingly.   
“No. Don’t worry. No one ever has to know you were paddled.”   
“Thank you sir.” He absent mindedly reached back and rubbed his sore bottom. The general saw this and looked at him with compassion.   
“That’s the problem with being so young. Please believe me when I tell you that I have great respect for you. You are a very brave and skilled officer and your service is valued. But you are still a boy and as such I reserve the right to punish you appropriately. You are confined to your barracks for the rest of the day. I do hope you have learned a lesson here.”   
“Yes sir, I have.” James answered softly.   
“Good!” The elderly man pulled the young soldier in for a quick hug, giving him an affectionate pat on the back. “Now go and be a good boy. No more wild heroics. Remember, we are a unit.”   
“Yes sir, thank you sir.” James saluted the man and left, giving his stinging backside another quick rub out of eyeshot of anyone. He moped along to the barracks and lay down on his bunk, his bottom sore and his ego bruised. He fell asleep on his stomach and slept for about an hour.   
One week later, as he lay on his bunk during his off duty hours, he was awoken by a sharp voice.  
“Corporal Conrad!” A stern voice sounded off next to him. He jerked and jumped from the bunk to his feet at full attention! Three high ranking officers stood next to his bunk, their expressions flat and unreadable. The young officer’s chest tightened and adrenaline whipped through him. Would this be another humiliating punishment?   
“What are you doing sleeping at this time of day, young man?”   
“I…I…it’s my off duty time, sir.” James answered nervously.   
“I see. It seems you were a very naughty boy last week. Am I correct in that assumption?”   
“Yes sir.” James answered, feeling his guts twist.   
“I have been informed that you also saved the lives of no fewer than five of your fellow officers and cleared out an entire nest of enemy combatants.”   
“Yes sir.” James replied.   
“Right! Well, that was very brave of you, son. You have been awarded a medal. You are to appear on the parade grounds in full dress uniform at Oh three hundred. Is that understood?”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Very well. Carry on.” James saluted the officers and immediately fetched his dress uniform. 

* * * *

“Corporal James Alexander Conrad!” The sergeant major called crisply. “Present yourself for recognition!” James stepped forward mechanically, his spine ramrod straight, his eyes clear and his expression as mature as it would get at nineteen.   
“SIR!” He shouted, saluting. The handful of officers and men left from the various battles stood in ranks as his medal was awarded.   
“For gallantry and bravery above and beyond the call of duty, you are hereby awarded this medal.” The man put the lanyard over James’ head and adjusted it so that the medal hung dead center of his chest. He held his hand out for James to shake and winked at him. “Good boy!” he whispered, smiling.   
“Thank you sir.” James replied, choking back tears. 

* * * *

One week later, an envelope arrived in James’ mail. He opened it and pulled a letter out, informing him that his rank was being increased to second lieutenant! A pair of silver bars were enclosed. Because he was still too young to drink his unit threw a very special celebration for him. He was told to come to the nearby pub in town. He turned up on time, thinking he might get lucky and be allowed to drink. When he walked in his unit turned around in unison with glasses of Coke! He laughed and joined them, becoming a full fledged accepted member of the unit!


End file.
